Forever Red From Wes point of view
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: THis is Forever Red htrough the eyes of Wesley Collins with some new sutff added in.
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER RED: From Wes' Point of view.**

((A/N: This is going to be part of my adventures of Wesley Collins story but I saw Forever Red recently and started to feel like writing it now. All the stuff about Jen in this chapter you see when I get to reinforcements from the future))

Part I: Meeting of the reds

It had been two weeks since our team up with the Wild Force Rangers. It was great to see my friends again but it was even harder to say goodbye to them again. Especially having to say good bye to Jen. I keep telling myself to move on, Jen and I could never be, but I couldn't especially after that kiss. The kiss that was like a minute but felt like an eternity. I still remember when we were sleeping at the animarium and asked Jen if she would marry me and I don't know if it was the sleep talking or not but she said yes. I don't know why I asked that. Maybe it was just being in that beautiful environment with fire and our bodies being together keeping us warm. But it is time to move on with my life.

I am glad that Eric has finally found someone. He and Taylor really seemed to kick it off. That's Eric for you he meets his dream girl by giving her a speeding ticket. I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

_"So, did you give her a ticket?"_

_"Yup. I can just tell she starts trouble."_

_"Just your type."_

_"Are you kidding?"_

They started seeing each other after we dealt with the mutorgs. It was hard thou especially since both were devoted to their work. Taylor being the yellow wild force ranger and Eric being the co leader of the silver guardians.

Business started becoming slow again or at least slow for Eric and me. It was still hard having ranger powers and not having to use them as often as we used to. But at least they are there if we need them. Things did start to pick up when we got a phone call that would make us part of ranger history. It was a Friday afternoon when Eric and I were at silver guardian headquarters. He was polishing his quantum defender, again, and I was sitting at my desk going over some paper work. Suddenly the phone rang Eric mumbled, "Get it."

I put down the papers and picked up the phone. I answered, "Hello."

A familiar voice was on the other line, "Wes? It's Carter!"

My face lit up, "Carter? As in Carter Grayson? How the hell have you been?" I haven't talked to Carter since that innocent with Vypra and that crystal.

Carter answered, "There's no time for pleasantries. The fate of the earth is at stake we need your help."

I smiled but then realized that the other rangers were gone, "I'm sorry Carter but the other rangers are back in the year 3001. It would be difficult to get them…

Carter interrupted, "…That's all right Wes. We only need you and Eric. This is a red ranger mission."

"Red ranger mission?" Eric lifted his head up and looked at me.

Carter continued, "Yes, I can't give you all the details. Just come to Nasada space station in 1500 hours." (That's 3PM for those people who don't know military time). If I remember correctly the Nasada space station was in Angel grove. Not that far from here.

"We'll be there", I responded.

"Excellent see you there." Carter hung up.

Eric asked, "What was that about?"

"That was Carter Grayson the red lightspeed ranger. He says we're needed for a special mission to save earth that only the red rangers can do."

Eric whined, "Does that mean will have to see jungle boy again?"

I looked at him weirdly and laughed, "Most likely. By the way I think you have been hanging out with Taylor way too much. I also realized why are you going? You're not a red ranger?"

Eric threw a pen at me and said, "My suit is red which means I'm a red ranger, now get in the truck smart ass!" I laughed as I put on my red beret and sunglasses and we headed out to our silver guardians jeep. Man if I had a quarter for everytime Eric called me a smartass I be richer than my dad right now.

Eric and I drove for about an hour now. I was looking out the window thinking about how interesting it would be to see all the red rangers and now being part of that history. It would be cool to exchange war stories and hear how well they lead their teams. I just hope there won't be fight on who's leader because if you are making a red ranger team you are going to have a team of leaders. I was startled when Eric asked, "What's on your mind."

I responded, "I was just thinking about how interesting it's going to be teaming up with the red rangers."

Eric looked at me and said, "It's just another mission Wes."

"Just another mission? Come on Eric were going to save the world again and we get to do it with the red rangers of the past. I know the seriousness of the situation Eric but just look at the good thing about."

Eric just laughed and said, "All right Wes fine. But still it's just another mission not exactly my idea of fun."

I looked at him and said, "Please, Your definition of fun is blowing up things with that Quantum defender of yours."

He looked away but then gave a chuckled. He knew I was right. He then said, "I just hope some of the older boys don't look at us like rookies or something."

That was something I didn't think about. I mean for all I know the red rangers could be a bunch of Eric's. I shook the image out of my head one Eric is enough. I then said, "Yeah I hope they don't but Cole is technically the rookie."

Eric laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right Jungle boy is the rookie."

I rolled my eyes, "Would you stop calling him Jungle boy!" He gave me a death look.

"You know I have a gun right? And I usually don't have second thoughts before pulling the trigger." I then just shut mouth. The scary thing about Eric is that he was not joking when he said that.

A half hour later we finally arrived at the space station. I wonder if we are actually going to leave earth. Even after piloting different megazords that would be a whole other experience for me. We parked in the docking bay and saw Carter in his lightspeed jeep with Cole in the passenger seat. We also happen to see a nice red car in the parking lot. Cole smiled when he saw us and I gave him a salute. He ran up to us and high fived each of us.

"Wes, Eric."

I responded, "Cole, it's good to see you again."

Cole asked, "What are you guys doing here?" I guess he didn't know the red ranger part of the mission.

Eric took off his shades and responded, "Well we got a call that say to meet inside a spaceport."

Carter walked up to us, "I see you already met the silver guardians. How are you guys doing?" He shook both of our hands.

I said, "We're doing good Carter." Suddenly a bald black guy in a red shirt stepped out of the red car. Carter said, "That's the red Turbo ranger." He gave us a salute and walked up to us. It was like the guy was waiting at the right time to come out or something. Carter continued, "Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson." That is one long name.

The guy shook our hands, "Please, just call me TJ." Simple enough. He then pointed to someone else walking over to us. "And that is Andros." The guy looked almost like Orlando Bloom or more specific, Legolas from lord of the rings except without the elf ears. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a gray uniform with a red shirt underneath.

He walked over to Cole and shook his hand, "Glad you could join us all the way from turtle cove." Cole looked so amazed at the sight of all these rangers. I was too overwhelmed but I kind of hid it since I didn't want look like a rookie. I really wouldn't mind it but I would prefer to be treated as an equal.

Cole then asked the 50 million dollar question, "You guys are all red rangers too? What's going on?"

Andros answered, "We were all assembled by a veteran ranger, our leader for this mission."

Cole asked, "Leader?" Andros then turned over to the door and a figure appeared from the door way in perfect timing. What with all these entrances and where's mine and Eric's. Anyway we looked over at the figure as he came in to the light. He had black spiked hair and a small beard and a brown leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. I had no clue who he was.

Cole asked, "Who's that?"

TJ laughed and said, "That's Tommy, the red Zeo power ranger" I nodded my head after I confirmed who it was. TJ then said, "He's a legend". I looked at Eric in shock and realized that he was THE Tommy!

To be continued

((Next time more red rangers show up Wes learns about the mission and doesn't get along with a certain ranger. Oh yeah watch Forever Red and watch the scene when TJ tells Cole who Tommy is and pay attention to Wes his reactions are hilarious in that scene))


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Conferation on the Megaship

I couldn't believe that I was standing in the same room as this guy. I heard that he was actually three different rangers and I also heard that he has a log of all ranger teams. He knows all the history. For all I knew he probably knows more about time force than me.

He walked up to us, "Thank you guys for coming on such short notice." No one didn't speak probably because they were in awe of him. I decided to speak up.

I asked, "So what's going on? Carter's call sounded urgent."

Tommy answered, "I was hoping this day would never come. Andros has just recently tracked the remains of the evil machine empire."

TJ asked, "But I thought the Zeo rangers destroyed them years ago?" How does TJ know so much? Did he work with Tommy?

Tommy answered, "We destroyed their leaders but some of their generals managed to survive. They have been hiding all these years. They have finally regrouped their forces and they are massing on the moon preparing…. To invade earth." The moon? Well I guess we are going to space. Eric and I looked at each other. We both knew that this was going to be a lot more different than capturing mutants.

Cole spoke up, "The moon? So how are we supposed to get there to stop them?"

Andros answered, "In this." He then hit a switch and the room lit up revealing what looked like a giant space ship. Andros explained, "I present the Astro Megaship mark II. Fresh off the construction yards of KO 35. The fastest spaceship in the galaxy." Wow I'm really staring to get a star wars vibe here. It's like when Han solo showed off his millennium falcon.

Tommy then said, "Guys? This is going to be a very dangerous mission. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own."

Cole then said, "I don't know much about space ships or this machine empire, but I will go wherever I must to protect the earth." Ok Cole a simply "I will go" Would have done just fine but all right. But I decided to respond to Cole's speech.

I spoke for Eric and me, "Same goes for us."

Carter said, "Count me in."

TJ said, "It's not even a question."

Andros said, "Then it is settled."

Tommy had a proud look on his face. It felt good to make him feel like that. He said, "Let's do it." We started walking to ship.

Andros then stopped and we all stopped since we were behind him. "Wait? Wasn't there another red ranger here on earth?"

Tommy then stopped. You can tell by his body language that he looked disappointed. "I was hoping he would show up. But I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him."

Suddenly Cole turned his head like an animal hearing something in the distance. He then said, "Guys!" He ran outside and we followed him.

We ran outside and saw a motorcycle heading towards us. He then hit the brakes and shut off his motorcycle. He had on a black leather jacket and a red shirt with a star on it. He then took off his helmet and revealed his face.

Tommy then said, "Jason."

Jason then said, "You guys weren't going to this without me were you?" We all look at him and we all were lined up for some reason.

I then whispered to Tommy, "Who is he?"

Tommy smiled, "That's Jason lee Scott. He was the first ever red ranger." Wow the first ever Red ranger. This is the guy we all followed. He started it all. Jason walked up to Cole.

Jason said, "So you must be the new guy."

Cole seemed very nervous. He took out his sweaty hand, "I'm Cole."

Jason just smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, "Good." He started walking up to each of us. He said, "I recognized some of you guys. Some more than others." He looked straight at me and I gave him a nod.

He walked up to Tommy. Tommy said, "I was starting to wonder whether you show up at all."

Jason smiled, "You didn't think I was going to let you do this without the original red ranger did ya." Then they both smiled at each other and high fived. It was awesome seeing to veterans together in the same place at the same time. We then went inside the space ship. Andros and TJ got the ship ready to go and then we blasted off 10 minutes later. While in the ship everyone was doing their own thing. Tommy was getting ready for the mission briefing, Andros was contacting more rangers from other planets, Carter and Cole were telling War stories, Eric and TJ were at the bridge making sure we were on course and Jason was just walking around. I figured maybe I could talk to him. I walked up to Jason.

Jason the laughed when he saw, "So are you supposed to be French?"

I was then confused, "Excuse me?"

"You are wearing one of those French hats."

I then laughed, "Oh this. It's a beret. It's part of the Silver guardian uniform."

"Silver Guardians? Was that the name of your Ranger team?"

"Um no. The silver guardians are a non ranger organization. My team was Time Force."

"Time Force? Wow the ranger teams have really gone down since I left."

I was shocked but also outraged by this comment, "Excuse me?"

"Come on man. Why do you need to protect time? Just protect the present. I was never really too fond of these Ranger teams that were organizations. Zordon is probably rolling in his grave."

"Who the hell is Zordon?"

Jason got mad at me, "How can you be a ranger and not know who Zordon was. I can't believe this you know what forget it!" Jason then stormed out. He might be the original but he's a real dick. Suddenly Tommy's voice came over the PA, "Rangers report to the briefing room."

I walked into the briefing room and sat down next to Eric. Jason gave me a cold stare. I just ignored him. Eric noticed this. "What's up with him?"

I responded, "Don't ask."

Andros walked into the room, "I contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar. They'll be here as soon as they can." A small robot was walking around the table. Apparently it was helping Tommy set up.

The robot then said, "It's all ready Tommy."

Tommy said, "Let's get started." He then pressed a button a holographic screen came up into the middle of the table.

Tommy started the briefing, "Several years ago. The machine empire emerged from deep space and tried to invade earth. Myself and the other Zeo rangers succeed in stopping the invasion by destroying their leader King Mondo and most of the empire with him" I looked up at Tommy and couldn't believe that he and whole ranger stopped a whole invasion. I mean I stopped an army of robots to but it wasn't an invasion like Tommy was talking about.

He continued, "Now the last surviving members of the machine empire. Have regrouped under the command of General Veendrex and are gathering here in a sea of tranquility on the moon." The screen showed the machine empire on the moon looking like they were doing construction of something

Eric pointed out, "Looks like they are digging something."

I asked, "What would they want on the moon?"

Jason answered my question, "Serpentara." Jason and Tommy gave a look at each other. It seems like they were the only two in the room that knew what Serpentara was.

Tommy explained, "Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated his personal zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon." The screen showed Serpentara. It looked liked a giant dragon.

Andros stepped in, "But I spend the last few years trailing General Veendrex. Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpentara".

Jason then started acting like our leader out of nowhere. He said, "If the machine empire gets their hands on Serpentara. They are gonna have more than enough power to destroy the earth."

This got all of our attention especially Cole. Cole said, "We have to stop them here, on the moon. We are the only chance Earth has." I think we figured that one out already Cole.

(Feedback is appreciated. Next time Wes and the red rangers begin their battle with the machine empire. More Rangers come and Wes gets to partner up with the ultimate ranger. Now as for Jason fans. I got nothing against Jason He's one of my favorites I just thought it would be an interesting part of the story and also I felt he was a bit cocky in Forever Red.)


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: The Fight Begins

Andros came back left for the bridge and came back 2 minutes later. He said, "We should be arriving on the moon in five minutes."

Jason scoffed, "Man if we had teleportation we would you stopped those guys by now." This was when I couldn't take it anymore.

I yelled, "Hey why don't you shut up. Look we get it you are the first red ranger but it doesn't mean you to make the rest of us look like were useless. Besides we couldn't go attack because Tommy had to tell us what the hell was going on."

Jason yelled, "SHUT UP ROOKIE! You shouldn't have to know anything other than earth is in danger and you got to protect it. I'm surprised to see you and your "Time Force" is still alive." That was the last straw. I leaped from the table ready to kick his ass. Eric held me back and Tommy held Jason back. Now all I'm just waiting for is for Cole to say something like "We must unite as one".

TJ yelled, "Guy let's chill out all right." Jason and I just looked at each other. We both knew that now wasn't the time to fight so we just sat back now. Eric and Tommy let go of us.

Tommy said, "Well… I was going to pair you two up but obviously that's not such a good idea."

Jason said, "Tommy why don't we just partner up. You know you and I are an awesome combo." I just rolled my eyes. How was this guy a red ranger and the first one at that?

Tommy said, "I would have done that Jason but I think its better that we have mixed teams so the machine empire wouldn't know what to expect. So here are the teams. Andros you're with Carter, Eric, when he arrives, you will be Aurico, TJ you will be Leo, when he arrives, Wes you're with me." I was shocked by this. Tommy wants to team up with me. This is freaking awesome. To think I almost teamed up with Jason.

Tommy continued, "And finally Jason you're with Cole."

2mintues later we landed and found the machine empire's hideout. Carter and Eric blasted the door with their guns. General Veendrex was shocked, "What?"

Jason then took of his jacket, "You know if you miss King Mondo that much. Promise we could help you join him." That was probably the lamest threat I ever heard.

Cole then yelled, "We're not going to let you bring back Serpentara!" I was wrong THAT was the lamest threat I've ever heard. Suddenly a bunch of robots thing appeared behind the general and his comrades.

Veendrex yelled, "Try to stop us!"

Tommy said, "Let's do it!" We all got into a fighting stance.

Veendrex said, "Cogs battle!" The cogs began to charge at us. We each all took on three or four cogs at once. They were using these staffs as weapons. I decided the best strategy was to use their own weapon against them. I grabbed a staff from one them and jabbed it in it's stomach with it. I then spun around and tried striking at more but they kept blocking me. I grabbed another staff from a cog by spinning it around then kicking it in the back. Another cog tried striking me but I blocked it with both of my staffs and then sent it flying to the ground. I continued doing this for another two minutes. Until Tommy yelled, "Guys! Cole is in trouble, and Veendrex is escaping. I dropped the staff and kicked the last cog to a wall. I ran with Eric and followed Tommy and Jason.

Cole was rescued by two other rangers who assumed were Leo and Aurico.

Andros said, "Leo, Aurico. Your just in time"

Eric walked up to Aurico, "Hey I'm Eric. Were partners."

Aurico, who sounded like a stoned guy said, "Ok cool."

Leo said, "Andros. We got here as soon as we could."

Veendrex and his men ran up to us. "Rangers! What, ten red rangers."

We all lined up. Jason smiled, "Well what are we waiting for."

Tommy yelled, "Let's do it guys."

We all then began our morph sequences.

IT'S MORPHING TIME! TYRANSAROUS! MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGER!

IT'S MORPHING TIME! ZEO RANGER 5 RED! RED ZEO RANGER!

SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED TURBO RANGER!

LET'S ROCK IT! RED SPACE RANGER!

GO GALATIC! GO GALATIC!

LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!

((A/N and now the man we have been waiting for)) TIME FOR TIME FORCE! TIME FORCE!

QUANTUM POWER! QUANTUM RANGER!

WILD ACCESS! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!

RED ALIEN RANGER!

Tommy said for the third time. "All right guys let's do it." We all did a cool pose and red pyro came behind us. I wonder if Tommy set that up for effect. It's still pretty cool to be lined up with all these red rangers and hearing a generation worth of morph calls.

Suddenly Cole became leader and said, "All right guys we're hear to save the earth. Let's take them down!" We then all split up into our teams.

Tommy and I ran to this big buff green guy. Tommy said, "All right Gerrok! You're going down! Ready Wes?"

I responded, "hell yeah!" (A/N: incase you guys didn't know Time force and Zeo are my two favorite season so this team up made me a happy fan boy lol. Now back to the action)

I took out my Chrono sabers, "Chrono saber red!" I began slashing Gerrok roughing him up a little so Tommy can finish the job. He tried shooting his laser at me but I moved out of the way just in time. I stepped aside as Tommy then started laying him out with punches. He tried the blaster on Tommy but he ducked and it nearly hit me and I jumped out of the way. I then came back into the fight and Gerrok was starting to feel outnumbered. I tried slashing him but I was missed so I bended down and tripped him. Tommy did a slide and kicked him back even further. As he got up Tommy jumped in to the air and yelled, "Zeo 5 flying power kick!" he then did what I thought was the coolest dropkick I ever seen in my life and kicked Gerrok all the way to a wall and he blew up.

Tommy and I high fived each other. He said, "Nice job Wes. Let's make sure there aren't anymore active cogs around."

I responded, "Sounds good. But I gotta tell ya that was the greatest dropkick I ever seen in my life."

He laughed, "Thanks. Maybe I teach it to ya sometime. Right now let's get back to work. Oh yeah those Chrono sabers are pretty cool."

Wow Tommy Oliver just complimented on my weapons. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Thanks." We checked to see if there were any remaining cogs. There weren't. We then went back and saw Cole and Jason had Veendrex on the ropes. I then heard Jason saying something about being number one and I rolled my eyes.

Veendrex then started running away and he got into Serpentara. Tommy said, "Aw man that is one ugly zord." We looked at the ship. Did the first thing I thought was that we failed. I failed not only the rangers but Jen and the others. If earth gets destroyed now then they will never exist. I can't let that happen.

Jason actually said something smart, "We got to get back to the Megaship.

Andros responded, "Right."

Carter said, "There isn't time. We have to take out Serpentara before it leaves the moon." How the hell can we do that?

Cole answered my question, "There's only one chance. Wild Force Rider!" Cole then leaped off into the air and landed on some flying motorcycle that turned into a bird.

Eric said, "Jungle boy is our last hope."

Tommy said, "hey never underestimate a ranger."

I said, "Please Cole. The fate of my friends' existence is in you're hands."

Jason asked, "How so?"

I said, "I can't tell you wouldn't understand."

We then waited. We saw Cole almost get shot. Andros said, "oh no." Cole then stopped his bike in midair. What is he waiting for? He then flew again. He went underneath Serpentara and braked right in front of it.

Eric yelled, "What is he doing! That laser will kill him!"

Serpentara then fired it's lasers. We all were confused when we saw Cole flew into the laser and not blow up into little pieces. He then flew right into it's mouth and it's started to blow up. We shielded our eyes. I couldn't watch. I couldn't believe Cole just gave his life for the entire earth. Suddenly I heard the rangers cheering I looked and I saw Cole alive and well. Thank you Cole. I will never make fun of you again. We all then celebrated. I high fived Leo.

Jason as actually even shocked. He then tried to cover it up. "I gotta admit you did well rookie."

To be continued

(Next time Wes and Eric say goodbye. Wes finds a surprise when he returns home.)


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: The job is done

When Cole landed we all demorphed and had a group hug with Cole squeezed in the middle. I walked up to Cole and high fived him, "Nice job Cole."

"Thanks Wes. You two. We all did it together guys." He was right even thou Cole did pretty much complete the mission us.

Tommy said, "All right guys let's go." We went back to the ship and we headed back to earth. Tommy and Andros were at the bridge maintaining course. Jason was looking out the window and the rest of us were sharing some ranger stories. We all kept laughing at Cole stories because of the orgs he had to fight. I almost pissed my pants when he told us about cell phone org. But then again they have been weird but from what Cole were telling us they seemed pretty tough. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jason.

He asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute bro?"

I was confused who the hell says bro anymore. "Sure." We went to the back of the room.

He said, "Hey look Wes. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time before. This whole mission I just got a little too excited and being the first made me a little arrogant. So I'm sorry I treated you like shit and disrespecting you're team." He offered his hand.

I shook it, "It's cool. I think we just got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to disrespect that Zordon guy. Who was he anyway?"

"Zordon was the one who gave me, Tommy, and the other original rangers our powers. He was the one that started power rangers. I also heard he gave Andros his powers as well."

"So how did he die?"

"From what I heard. When Andros and the space rangers were protecting Angel grove. Every major villain that ever ranger team faced at that time united and try to conquer the entire galaxy. Zordon forced Andros to smash the energy tube that kept him alive so that all of his good energy destroyed all the evil."

"Wow! I'm sorry I disrespected him."

"You didn't disrespect. I just flipped out for no reason. I guess it's just hard to see ranger teams not being lead by Zordon."

"Yeah but you know what. I'm sure Zordon is probably thrilled that so many people are carry out his legacy."

Jason smiled, "You know I never thought about it that way. I guess it is pretty cool." We then high fived each other and went back to hear more ranger stories. A half hour later we returned to earth. Everyone was their expect Aurico who needed to go back to his planet.

Tommy said, "Thank you rangers you have done a great surface on the entire universe."

Jason said, "Don't mention it bro." We then formed a circle and put our hands in a circle.

Tommy said, "I guess it's time to say goodbye. May the power protect you all." We then all put our fist together. Tommy then walked off into the sunset.

Cole said, "So that was Tommy? He really is the greatest ranger." This when we had to argue on this one. Sure he is a legend but he's not the greatest. "What? What did I say?"

TJ then said, "Well… I wouldn't go that far. After all I'm the one that replaced him."

Jason responded, "Are you kidding me. I was doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly."

Carter then said, "Well at least he has his haircut regulations right?" Carter what the hell are you talking about?

Eric said, "My Q-Rex would eat his dragonzord for lunch." He then started to make growl sounds. Wow Eric… that was strange...for him.

Leo then shouted something about saving the galaxy.

Now it was my time to brag. "Hey wait wait. I changed history. So how come he has a fan club and I don't"

Andros responded, "Hey I saved two worlds. What about that?"

TJ said, "Wait Wait. Did I ever tell you guys the time I got baked in a giant pizza oven."

We all groaned yes since he just told us twenty minutes ago on the ship. We then went all our separate ways. Eric and I headed back to the jeep. We drove back home in silence.

Eric broke the ice, "So I saw you patch things up with Jason."

I responded, "Yeah. He's not such a bad guy just got a little cocky."

"So what was it like teaming up with "The great one"."

"I never teamed up with Wayne Gretzsky." I laughed

"Not that great one. Tommy."

"Yeah Eric I know I'm just messing with ya. It felt awesome. But even I teamed up with you it still would of have been an awesome experience."

An hour later Eric dropped me off at our apartment. He went over to go see Taylor. I opened the door and nearly fainted. I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I saw Jen sitting on my couch.

The only words I could utter were, "Jen." She then ran up and we hugged and kissed. "Why are you here?"

Jen laughed, "I'm here for you Wes."

I nearly cried, "Jen I can't go to the future."

"I know that's why I'm staying here. Before you object. It's like I say in the animarium, You're not the only one that can change your destiny."

"But what about Lucas, and Trip and Katie, and Alex."

"They all understand that my life isn't complete without you. Besides I'm sure they can visit. Especially since they will be invented ot the wedding."

"The wedding."

"Yes. You did propose to me." My heart was racing I was so happy. Jen and I were finally together and it's official.

"I love you so much Jennifer Scotts."

"I love you two Wesley Collins." We then started kissing. I lifted her up and took her to my room and kicked the door shut.

The End

(Next story will be reinforcements from the future and I might possible write Jen and Wes's wedding.)


End file.
